


the first night

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nervous, Shy, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum are staying together in bed for the first time
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 31





	the first night

it had been a few weeks now since they properly started seeing eachother it hadn’t gone any further than kissing and the odd handjob/blowjob Callum wasn’t fully ready to go all the way yet and Ben didn’t want to push him.

But they still hadn’t stayed over in each other’s places yet still hadn’t slept in the same bed or woke up together, this night though they had ended up watching a film until too late, Callum deciding that Ben should stay the night when it was finished. Ben wasn’t sure if Callum was ready yet but he insisted so he went along with it he didn’t have any bed clothes so Callum had just gotten him a T-shirt that was clearly too big but all the shorts Callum had basically fell off Ben so he decided to just keep his boxers on instead which left him a little vulnerable.

They were both anxious getting into bed the atmosphere around them was clearly tense but neither of them wanted to point it out. They both laid on opposite sides of the bed not touching eachother just chatting lightly to fill the silence.

After a while Ben turned on his side to look at Callum with shy eyes “are you sure you’re okay with this? I can go home” “no Ben it’s fine we’re seeing eachother aren’t we this is what people do isn’t it” “I mean yeah but you know I haven’t done this since Paul” “oh oh I’m sorry do you not want to be here you can go if you’re uncomfortable” Ben gives a little chuckle thinking how is he so adorable before brushing Callums hair with the palm of his hand “I’m not uncomfortable it’s just kind of a big step isn’t it”. Callum nods “yeah yeah it is but I’m glad we’re doing it”, they both smile at eachother feeling the nerves roll away. 

Ben gulps down his throat hoping what he’s about to do doesn’t go wrong, he shuffles over to Callums body putting his arm over his waist and his head on his chest, this startles Callum Ben knows because his breathing becomes shaky. Ben lightly asks “is this too much?” “No it’s fine I just didn’t expect you to” “I just like to cuddle, I haven’t done it for so long and it’s nice to be able to with someone I genuinely like” Ben cringes when he says it this isn’t Ben Mitchell what’s he doing.

Callums heart feels warm and he can’t stop the smile forming on his face, “well I didn’t know Ben Mitchell was such a softie it’s nice” he chuckles “tell anyone and it’s your word against mine” ben replies while drawing shapes on Callums stomach with his hand. “I think I could get used to this” Callum whispers. “Yeah me too” Ben replies. They both fall into silence for a few minutes before Callum leans his head down kissing the top of bens head. “Night cal” Ben lets out in a sleepy voice before falling fast asleep.


End file.
